


I'm Like, "Hey, what's up, hello?"

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward, Dancing, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>everybody hating, we just call them fans though</i>
</p>
<p>pheuthe: I’m craving a fic where the Team Flash takes Harry dancing with them and Harry tries his best not to be both worried and aroused at the sight of Cisco’s dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like, "Hey, what's up, hello?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> pheuthe made an excellent post on tumblr and i got inspired. i hope you like it, and i hope it fits what you had in mind! first time writting harrisco, here we go!

Harry is practically glued to the bar. He’ll swear, should anyone ask, that he’s not clinging to the sticky wood finish, but that’s essentially what he’s doing. He’s pressed as close as he can be against the bar and is resolutely ignoring the dig of the edge into his back. He’s at the perfect vantage point to keep an eye on Jesse, who is huddled at a table with Iris and Wally, chattering away. He’s also at the perfect point to keep an eye on all possible exits, and that helps calm him a bit.

The unfortunate thing is his place at the bar gives him a perfect view into the dancing throngs of people. Including one Cisco Ramon. Harry is torn between laughing and sighing as he watches the younger man dance with Caitlin. It’s rambunctious and crazy and at times verges on oddly lewd. Harry doesn’t know the song that’s playing but it is upbeat and clearly igniting something inside Cisco.

Cisco dances without regard for his personal image. He swings his arms and goes wild, pulling whoever is closest in for a brief jig before moving on. At one point—and something tells Harry this might be a signature move—Cisco spreads his legs and shimmies toward Caitlin, making a _come hither_ gesture as he does so. It’s terrifying, particularly when Cisco spins with abandon. It’s also freakishly arousing, and Harry isn’t sure how to untangle his feelings.

Harry is flushed a deep red by the time the song has finished, and tries to tell himself it’s from the meager amount of alcohol he’s had so far. He catches the bartender’s attention and orders another drink, and definitely does not shout in surprise when he turns around to find Cisco standing beside him.

Cisco is grinning, and Harry feels something like fear move through his veins. “You should dance.” Cisco states.

Harry’s laugh is deceptively hollow to cover up the wild pattern of his heartbeat. “No.” He tacks on for emphasis.

It does nothing to dampen Cisco’s spirit, though and his hands are on Harry in the blink of an eye. “C’mon, you oldster, live a little!” Cisco pulls at the hem of Harry’s black t-shirt and Harry lets himself stumble toward the dance floor.

He breaks away briefly to dart back to the bar, cling for a moment and get his mind  back in order; he downs the glass of scotch the bartender slides to him and then turns to Cisco again. Cisco is pouting dramatically at Harry, and he finds he can’t resist. Again, he tells himself it’s the alcohol, even though he knows full well his tolerance can last a lot longer than two glasses of scotch and a shot of some sort.

Harry moves back into Cisco’s personal space, maybe a bit closer than before, and stares expectantly. Cisco’s hands return easily to the hem of Harry’s shirt, and they move to the crowd of people. Harry thinks it might be a little more fun if he actually knew the music on this Earth, but decides the way Cisco is looking at him more than makes up for it.

They dance with plenty of space between their bodies, and Harry is thankful that Cisco minds his limbs a little more when so close to Harry. Cisco still spins, still dances like a mad man possessed. But, he never once comes close to smacking into Harry or any other patron. Harry dances awkwardly, feeling incredibly out of place in the club, and takes in what he realizes is _grace_ in Cisco’s movements, not just recklessness.

Harry is so entranced he doesn’t realize Cisco is toppling toward him until it’s too late. Cisco falls right into his arms and Harry clutches him tight on instinct. Cisco’s own nails dig into Harry’s exposed arms and he takes a moment to catch his breath before standing up right. Neither one lets go, though.

“Sorry,” Cisco breaks the silence between them. Harry almost doesn’t hear him over the rattling bass. Cisco continues, “some jerk knocked into me.” Cisco finally detaches his hands from Harry’s arms and brushes at imaginary dirt on the black tee. “Sorry,” he says again.

“Don’t worry about it, Cisco.” Harry retorts. “I think I need to apologize for being a terrible dance partner.”

That startles a laugh out of Cisco and it’s almost as if the jerk from before is entirely forgotten. “Nah, it’s cool.” Cisco starts to dance again, though his actions are more withdrawn. It takes a few moments for Harry to realize it’s for him, to make him more comfortable. Cisco’s swaying hips and shimmying shoulders look as ridiculous as Harry feels and it _is_ comforting. Cisco seems to pick up on this, and his grin widens. His movements become slightly more exaggerated, and he encourages Harry to follow.

Harry doesn’t, but he maybe puts a little more force into his own reserved dancing. He’s much more amused by watching Cisco dance; it’s like an obscure art form. Cisco dances with grace and craziness, unashamed gestures. Cisco dances like no one is watching and it’s admirable. After living so long in the spotlight and being so concerned with appearances, Harry can admit he takes delight in watching Cisco dance without a care.

Harry is almost surprised when Cisco does the move from earlier—the wide legs, shimmying, the _come hither_ gesture—but more than anything he’s alarmed. Harry can feel a blush burning his skin and he can’t decide if it’s from embarrassment or arousal. He can’t help but take note that Cisco gets closer to him than he had to Caitlin, and it sparks a sort of pride inside Harry.

Time seems to slow around them. Harry wonders what’s changed in him to be attracted to _this_ : to a ridiculous young man who has a softer, darker side but still manages to be as bright as the sun. Harry is pulled from his thoughts when he notices Cisco is hesitating; Cisco’s hands are hovering at Harry’s shoulders, not quite touching. Harry raises his own hands and is just as close to grasping Cisco’s hips when a shrill alarm interrupts them.

It takes a moment to discern the sound from the hustle and bustle of the club, but eventually they realize it’s blaring from Cisco’s phone.

Harry chuckles when Cisco swears under his breath, a long stream of Spanish Harry doesn’t quite catch. Cisco pulls out his phone and glares at the message blinking on the screen: _meta-human alert, meta-human alert!_ Cisco raises the phone for Harry to catch a glimpse too, then pulls it back to shoot a text to Barry. Barry’s response is almost instantaneous, _yeah I know kind of busy outside_ , and that has Harry and Cisco both rushing for the least crowded exit.

When the coolness of the outside air washes over them, Cisco stops Harry from running to help Barry. “Hold up,” Cisco demands, though Harry hadn’t intended on walking away without Cisco. “I need to do this or I’m gonna lose my nerve and never do it.”

Harry doesn’t have time to let a confused noise slip out of his mouth, because Cisco is leaning up on his toes to kiss Harry on the mouth. It’s warm and sweet, a deep contrast to the cold bite of the air around them. Cisco grips Harry’s shoulder with one hand and cups his cheek with the other. The kiss is slow and languid and soft. Harry feels lightheaded when they finally break the kiss. Cisco seems short of breath as well, but he’s got a blinding smile in place and looks exceptionally proud of himself.

“Okay, let’s go save my best friend. Then we can continue.” Cisco says, and Harry fully intends to hold him to that.


End file.
